Selfless Gifts
by Star24
Summary: Max and Logan have to make a choice that will affect the other


Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't make any money from them, just like to play with them

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't make any money from them, just like to play with them

A/N: This was inspired by a question posed by a Dark Angel fan – "Do you think if Logan was given the chance to walk again he would do it if the price were to give up Max?" Somewhat of my take on O'Henry's short story "The Gift of the Magi"

****************************

"Hey Logan, got a few things from the Eyes Only drop today. Where do you want them?' Bling called out as he came in for Logan's daily therapy session. 

:"Who from?" Logan called from his seat at his computer. 

"Mostly the usual but there's one unmarked envelope here." 

"Let me see it." Logan spun his chair and headed for Bling with a sense of dread. The last unmarked envelope had been from Lydecker and had contained those haunting pictures of the young X5's. He wasn't in the mood for any more of Lydecker's nasty surprises. To his relief the envelope was a plain business letter envelope too small to contain any more pictures. He tore it open and read the short note enclosed.

__

If you want Max to be free of Manticore for good call this number at 4:00 today. A phone number followed the message.

"Anything interesting boss?" Bling asked in passing. 

"No, I mean I don't know." Logan answered deep in thought. "Let's get started on my daily torture." 

He put the paper in his pocket and followed Bling to the exercise room.

Max headed into Jam Pony, late as usual and expecting to get Normal's usual crap for it. To her surprise, as she entered he called her over and handed her a small envelope. As she started to take it he pulled it back and shoved a signature sheet at her.

"Sign here."

"What? Have you finally lost it Normal? I get the sigs from the addressees. I don't sign for them."

"Exactly. This is addressed to you so give me your John Hancock." Bemused, Max signed and took the envelope. It was indeed addressed to _Miss Max Guevara c/o Jam Pony Messenger Service_ and marked 

URGENT. Rather than opening it under Normal's curious stare she shoved it in her pocket and headed for the locker room. Alone there she opened it and read:

__

If you want Logan to walk again call this number at 4:30 today. Followed by a phone number. 

"What the hell?" she murmured to herself and shoved it in her pocket, heading out front to begin her daily runs.

**************************************************************************************

4:00. Logan reached for his phone and dialed the number on the paper he had received earlier. He had spent the day trying to trace it and was reasonably sure it wasn't a Manticore trap but to be safe he was using a special cel phone, one that could not be traced to him or anyone he knew. 

The phone rang for what seemed like an eternity and then it was answered.

"Mr. Cale." The voice was metallic and Logan recognized it as a voice synthesizer much like the one Sebastian used.

"What is this all about? Who the hell are you and what do you know about Max?"

"I'm a friend. I can help Max get rid of Manticore but there will be a cost."

"Of course there will, isn't there always?" Logan asked cynically.

"The cost is to you."

"So how much? I can afford it if you're for real." 

"If I do this for you will have to agree to give up all attempts to cure your paralysis." There was a pause. "Call me again in two hours with your decision." The connection was broken and Logan was left with a dial tone. He dropped the phone and rolled himself to the windows to gaze out over the Seattle skyline, his mind in turmoil.

******************************************************************* 

"C'mon answer the phone." Max was standing at a pay phone listening to it ring and ring. Finally it picked up and she heard a synthesized voice.

"Hello Max. Glad you decided to call."

"Listen I don't know who you are or what you're gig is but I don't appreciate wack messages like the one you sent me." 

"I'm a friend, Max and I can help your friend walk again if you want."

"So what's the catch? Nobody does something for nothing." (Other than Logan) she thought to herself.

"If I make it possible for Logan to walk again you agree to leave Seattle and never contact him again. You also agree to give up all attempts to contact any of your siblings ever again. In fact you will go where I send you and stay there for the rest of your life."

"And that place wouldn't happen to be Manticore would it?' she asked suspiciously.

"I promise you it is not Manticore or anything like it. It is a safe place for you. You can be happy and content there and no harm will come to you. If you agree call me back in two hours."

The call ended leaving Max standing at the phone. Stunned she jumped on her bike and headed home deep in thought.

************************************* **********************************

6:00 and Logan dialed the number waiting for the voice to answer.

"Have you made your decision?" 

"If you're really on the level I'll do it. You have to prove to me that Max is safe though. No tricks."

"I'll be in touch"

*************************************************************************

Max waited for the voice to answer. As soon as she heard the phone pick up she spoke before she could change her mind.

"I'll do it. I want to see him walking again first so I know this is for real."

"I'll be in touch." The phone clicked and the connection was gone.

**********************************************************************

Max took special care that night getting ready to go over to Logan's for dinner. She must have tried on and discarded five different sweater's before settling on a red one, remembering that Logan had seemed to like her in red when she went to his cousin's wedding. Arriving at his penthouse she let herself in and headed for the kitchen calling out to him.

"Hey Logan. I'm here. When do we eat." As she headed down the hall he emerged from his bedroom. She took a quick breath, like her he seemed to have taken extra care with his appearance, and he was wearing her favorite powder blue sweater, the one that brought out the intense blue of his eyes.

"Hey, Max" he answered as his eyes swept over her. She almost thought she saw a touch of sadness in them but was distracted by his smile. "Dinner is already on the table. You're a little late – have trouble on your runs today?"

"No," she answered, not wanting to admit the delay had been due to her wanting to look especially nice for him tonight. He waited for her to elaborate but when she didn't' led the way to the table. The setting was beautiful, all sparkling crystal and gleaming silver and the meal matched. They ate quietly each stealing frequent glances at the other when they thought they were unobserved. Afterwards they moved to the living room to listen to music and enjoy some after dinner coffee. Max started at Logan's choice of music.

It was Sibelius, the music from the car (and the dream), the piece beautiful yet haunting in it's sadness.

"Logan, what's up? Why this music?' she was suspicious. 

"It just fits my mood tonight I guess," he hedged. "Let me get some more coffee." Restless she got up and prowled around finding herself standing by the computer. Looking down she saw the note Logan had left lying there earlier. She picked it up and carried it into the other room. 

"Spill it, what's this all about? Tossing the note into his lap.

"Oh shit. I never meant for you to see this."

"Let me guess, you called and some creepy metal voice gave you the price for his help?"

"How did you know?" She pulled out her note, which she still had and gave it to him. 

"What the hell is going on?" his eyes met hers. 

"What was the price Logan?"

"Never to walk again." He paused "What was your price?"

"To go away and give up all contact with you and my sibs"

"Max, you didn't agree did you?"

"Of course I did. I know how much walking means to you. You didn't agree did you?" Blue eyes met brown and she knew the answer before he gave it.

"Of course I did. Your safety means more to me than anything." There was dead silence for several moments as they looked at each other, realizing what they had just revealed. Each one was willing to give up their heart's desire (or at least what they had thought was their heart's desire) for the other. The silence was broken by the ringing of the phone. Logan moved to answer it and after picking it up motioned to Max and punched the speaker button.

"Max, Logan, I thought I would find you together." It was the voice they had each heard earlier. "I'm calling to confirm our arrangement."

Without hesitation they spoke in unison.

"The deal's off" then looked at each other.

"Are you sure? I will not give you another chance." In answer Logan reached over to the disconnect button and Max silently nodded. He pushed the button and the sound of a dial tone filled the air. 

"I couldn't let you do that, Max. Not for me."

"I couldn't let you Logan, not for me."

Sibelius filled the air as the two looked at each other and realized what a precious gift each had been willing to give to the other. Smiling Logan reached over and pulled Max's head down on his shoulder.

"I'll find a way to walk without you sacrificing yourself for me."

"And I'll get free of Manticore without you giving up your dream of walking. As Cindy says, together we'll keep each other strong through this bitch"

Logan laughed "Trust Cindy to come up with the words. Now how about some desert?"

"Logan Cale you definitely know the way to a girl's heart. Bring it on."


End file.
